


In Sickness And In Health

by MysticalAuthoress



Series: Things We Cannot Undo [18]
Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bravely Default Spoilers, Bravely Second Spoilers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sick Character, takes place post Bravely Second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalAuthoress/pseuds/MysticalAuthoress
Summary: Kamiizumi gets ill, and shenanigans ensue. Also known as: Kamiizumi gets sick, and Geist drops everything to make sure he's okay.





	In Sickness And In Health

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Bravely Default and/or Second.
> 
> Just thought I'd write up a cute fluffy fic to end the month of April! I also realized that I haven't written the 'first time someone gets sick and the other has to take care of them' aspect of the romance, so here it is! XD
> 
> Warning: KamiizumixGeist, takes place during the "Things We Cannot Undo" Continuum and therefore there are continuity nods and such, takes place post-Bravely Second, some Bravely Default and Bravely Second spoilers.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading it! XD

"Master?"

Edea knocked on the door of the house where Nobutsuna Kamiizumi, Geist Grace, Minette Napkatti, Revenant Grace, and the cat Tsubaki and the lion Bismarck lived.

Of course, Kamiizumi was just by himself in the house right now, having been brought back home due to getting sick. Geist was still at work, and the kids, Tsubaki and Bismarck were out of the house at the moment.

"Are you awake? You okay?"

There was the quiet shuffling coming from inside the door, and then the door opened.

"Oh…Edea." Kamiizumi looked disheveled, and Edea noticed that too easily. Her master looked like he just might fall over, if he hadn't had a hand against the doorframe as he looked to her. His hair was mussed from him laying in bed for so long (more like the past half hour, though). "Is there something the matter?"

"Um…" She looked up at him. "I just wanted to know how you were doing, Master. I heard you got sick and collapsed during training this morning."

The Swordmaster frowned faintly. "I apologize for the inconvenience this will cause for the pupils' training…"

"Master," The new ruler of Eternia sighed, shaking her head, "It's fine. The whole of Eternia and the soldiers' training can function without you looking over it for a day—I got Alternis to handle it. But you need to rest! …Wait a minute," She gave him a suspicious gaze, "Don't tell me…you haven't been eating properly or anything, haven't you?!"

"Um..." The great reluctance in Kamiizumi's tone told it all, but he sighed. "Maybe not."

" _Maybe not?"_  Edea repeated. She groaned, shaking her head. "You know you have a fiancé worried about you once this news hits him, right?"

"Yes, Edea, I know." A faint chuckle escaped the Swordmaster at that. "The physician said that I should just stay home and get some rest. Apparently a cold is going around, but it's nothing serious. I promise I'll be fine."

She gave him a look. "Promise?"

He smiled. "I swear it as your master, as Geist Grace's fiancé, as father to both Revenant and Minette, as well as swearing it on every single relationship I have with everyone."

"Good."

Both of them chuckled at this, and Edea then gasped.

"I gotta go, I'm going to be late for meeting! I'll see if I can check on you later…?"

The Swordmaster nodded. "Yes, that sounds good."

"See you later, Master!"

As Edea ran off, giving him a wave goodbye, Kamiizumi gently shut the door behind him, coughing a bit as he moved back into the bedroom and towards the bed, laying in it quietly and pulling the covers over himself to keep warm. He wondered if Geist would come soon, to take care of him. That would be nice.

Now that he thought of it, Geist had never had to deal with an ill Kamiizumi before. Injured, yes, but not ill.

Oh wait.

_Illness._

Geist wasn't going to be happy about this, was he? Kamiizumi knew of the other's past too well, of how that affected him and Revenant. How worried would Geist be?

Part of him almost hoped Geist didn't hear of this and therefore didn't show up until later.

What was he thinking? Geist was going to come soon, wasn't he?

* * *

"Nobutsuna, are you alright?"

Geist arrived in the bedroom only fifteen minutes later, as he'd just finished work—or rather _, left_  work to take care of his beloved fiancé for the day.

Kamiizumi groaned, trying to bury himself into the covers, but the Exorcist pulled the covers off, sitting the Swordmaster up in bed. The other did not protest or resist, knowing it was already futile as Geist placed a hand to his forehead.

"I..it's just a cold going around, I'm afraid." Kamiizumi managed, a weary chuckle escaping his lips.

"I swear," The Exorcist managed, still frowning, "If it's because of the leftovers you ate for breakfast from last night, I did warn you about it..."

"It's not the leftovers." Kamiizumi muttered, blearily gazing up at him, "I'm just sick in general."

"A fever. I know." Geist looked him quietly in the eyes. "I was really worried when I received the news. You..." He looked down. "You know I don't generally deal with illness well.  _Especially_  when my loved ones get sick."

Right. The Plague. Kamiizumi grimaced, gently cupping his fiance's cheek with a hand. "I'm sorry, Geist…I didn't mean to bring you such pain. I was worried you'd get…worried over me so vigorously because of this."

"You didn't mean to get sick, and I appreciate you thinking of my wellbeing despite yours being not as good." Geist gently kissed his forehead. "Stay sitting up in bed, you'll be less congested that way. And I'll get you something soothing to drink. Tea should help."

"You're staying with me?" The Swordmaster asked as Geist pulled away. He leaned back against the headboard of the bed, moving pillows to support himself as best as he could. "What about your work?"

"They gave me the rest of the day off the moment I heard about you. You weren't so sick earlier…" Geist frowned, looking to him again. "Then again, I suppose even you can catch something from everyone else being on-and-off sick."

"Either that," Kamiizumi chuckled weakly, before coughing, "Or it is the leftovers."

Geist couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Perhaps it could be."

* * *

Kamiizumi found himself getting quite pampered to, despite being ill.

First Geist insisted he drink tea, and then he got some fruit cut up and peeled for him to eat before helping him take some medicine. He also had a cold, damp cloth wrapped around his forehead to cool the fever a bit, and he was still nicely tucked into bed. Kamiizumi remembered falling asleep briefly, then waking up to coughs, only for Geist to be there by his side and calm him down, offering him tissue and such when needed.

Overall? Kamiizumi was…quite pleased that Geist was here for him. It was sweet, honestly, for the Exorcist to take the time for him.

Kamiizumi suddenly shivered—a side effect of the cold, probably.

Geist noticed. "Do you need another blanket? I can probably grab one." He was sitting in bed with the Swordmaster, reading a book with him when Kamiizumi did shiver.

Kamiizumi leaned against the Exorcist, soaking up the warmth he had, and a relieved sigh escaped him as he did so. "You're a nice blanket, honestly. I think I'm good as long as you stay."

Geist chuckled, flipping the book's page, letting the Swordmaster curl up against him. Really, Kamiizumi was a cat lover for good reason—the man himself was like a cat, with the way he craved curling up against something or someone for warmth. It was adorable, even if he was sick right now.

"Alright, I'll be your blanket." The Exorcist managed, kissing his fiancé's cheek. He paused, before speaking again.

"Have you…slept, lately? You look tired."

Kamiizumi blinked, looking up at him. "To be honest?" He sighed. "Not really. Edea asked me the same question earlier."

"Hmm." The Exorcist paused, putting the book down on his lap, before turning his head to fully face the other. "Is it because of all the wedding planning that you've been getting yourself ill? The stress of it?"

Kamiizumi faltered, coughed, and nodded.

"Maybe. I just…" He closed his eyes, laying back against the headboard, "Maybe the stress just got to me. I mean, we  _have_  been trying to prepare for the wedding and all, you're right about that."

"True." Geist leaned back against the headboard, before turning his head to kiss him on the cheek. "I know it can be a bit…much."

"True." The Exorcist leaned up close to Kamiizumi, noses rubbing together faintly. "I know we're all getting ready for our wedding, but the last thing I want is for you to get completely ill over it. We should be enjoying this, not hurling."

"I haven't hurled yet." The Swordmaster chuckled, leaning his forehead against Geist's own. "That's the good news. But…you know, I'm actually glad that we're just…here. Spending the day together. Not going on and on about wedding preparations and the like. No matter how vigorous your task is, it's good to take a moment to just…relax."

"True." Geist pulled back, before resting his head on the Swordmaster's shoulder. "I'm not good at that."

"Honestly? Neither am I." Kamiizumi leaned his head somewhat on top of his, before he jerked away slightly, coughing. "I-I mean, if I was, I probably wouldn't be so sick."

"You'll get better soon." Geist reassured him, offering him a smile. "I'm sure you will."

Kamiizumi chuckled. "I'm glad you have such faith in me, Geist."

Geist leaned forwards for a kiss, and Kamiizumi decided to oblige, slowly leaning in when…

"Daddy!"

"Kameowzumew!"

Both Revenant Grace and Minette Napkatti burst into the room. Both parents jolted at the sight of their two children just running in like this, pulling back from each other before they  _could_  kiss, and Kamiizumi, despite being sick, was the first to regain composure.

"Minette, Revenant…hi." The Swordmaster blinked. "How did you two..?"

"We heard about you from the Grand Meowshal!" Minette climbed onto the bed, standing upright and reaching one of her hands up at Kamiizumi's face, attempting to feel his forehead for warmth. "Mew're sick!"

"Yes, yes, I am sick." Kamiizumi chuckled faintly, before turning his head to cough into his sleeve. "A-and I'd rather you both not get sick…"

"What about Daddy?" Revenant looked to Geist. "Will you be okay?"

Geist offered his son a smile, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be fine, Rev, I promise."

"Yayyy!"

" _Meow!"_  Tsubaki scampered into the room, climbing onto the bed and onto Kamiizumi's lap.

"Aah, Tsubaki!" A few chuckles escaped the Swordmaster as he gently petted the cat, before noticing the low purr of Bismarck as the lion walked in. "Bismarck too…I hope you both are well?"

Bismarck simply purred, moving to place himself by the bed as Tsubaki curled up on Kamiizumi's lap, mewing a bit. Geist chuckled, looking from both cats to Kamiizumi, and then to the kids.

"I think Nobutsuna needs to take a catnap so he can fight his cold. Can you two prepare dinner?"

"Sure!" Revenant glowed a bit with excitement. "We'll make something great, Daddy!"

Minette beamed, hopping on her toes. "We'll make it so ameowzing that you get better, Dad!"

Kamiizumi chuckled at Minette's phrasing. "I'm sure it'll be amazing, Minette. Thank you!"

As both children went out of the room, Geist blinked, looking to Kamiizumi.

"Minette….calls you 'Dad' now?"

"Yeah." Kamiizumi smiled, lifting one of his hands to cup Geist's cheek again. "She started about…last week, I think?" His own eyes glowed, softened at that statement. "To know that she accepts me as her father to the point of addressing me as such is nice. I still remember when I first adopted her—it was a little awkward at first, but I'm just so glad it's all…good."

Geist smiled, lifting his own hand to run his fingers through the Swordmaster's hair. "I'm glad to hear that." He whispered.

The Exorcist knew well that Kamiizumi and Minette had their own times of adjusting when he and Revenant had first asked to stay, all that time ago. And now here they all were—living together, loving together, and their wedding was so close.

Funny, how things could change.

Tsubaki purred, slowly heading to sleep, and Bismarck seemed to be falling asleep as well. Both men chuckled faintly at this, and Kamiizumi nearly coughed again. Geist gently wiped the other's mouth with a tissue, before throwing it into a nearby wastebasket full of other tissues.

"Do you want to sleep?" The Exorcist asked. "I'll stay with you."

Kamiizumi smiled, looking to him, before kissing him this time.

"Yes…and I'm grateful you're here, Geist."

Geist kissed him back.

"I'm grateful you're here, too."

Both of them whispered 'I love you' to each other before falling asleep for that catnap. At least, until Minette and Revenant would wake them for dinner, so they could eat together, and then spend the rest of today just being with each other.


End file.
